The Twilight Seal
by Loveless114
Summary: Kairi is having dreams, that she can't understand. She feels like something is comming, but doesn't know what? Can her dreams be just dreams? Or something from the past? Pairings Sora-Kairi Riku-OC Please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

I don't own KH, or any of the characters featured in the games, but I own my OC. Thank-you and enjoy.

Chapter One

The room was dark, the only light that was present was the flickering candle, dark figures started to desend the stairs, walking the way they had many times before but this time would be the end, they along with their master would be free.

They came to the end of dark stairs, and under an arch to an opened room, at the end of the room was a dark door, darkness seeping from it, chains holding it closed and a large key lock holding it together.

"You know what to do?" One of the shadow cloaked figures said to another, the other merely nodded and walked forward.

Put their hand into their cloak they pulled out a keyblade, cloak in darkness and with one swift movement the beam of light flung from the key blade and into the keylock, there was silence for a moment and then a soft click.

Light poured from the keylock and to lights blasted from the key and past the figures and disappeared behind them, "What was that" one figure spoke.

"It doesn't matter" the one with the keyblade spoke, removing their clock. There stood a young woman her eyes dark gold and her hair jet black. "We have freed your master and my mother" the last words were spoken with a whisper.

There was a large clunk as the chains feel to the ground, and the door burst open, and there stood a woman dresses in a deep black and red dress, black long silky hair touching the ground and eyes a deep and piercing gold. She walked foward head held high, she watched as all the figures still clocked in darkness bent to their knees and watched then as her daughter all went down.

"My dearest child stand, and hug your mother" The girl rose and held her mother, cluching her tighly, it was just as she remebered.

The lady looked down at her daughter and smiled, then looked at her followers they had risen. "I thank-you for what you have done it has being many years but now I have returned"

"Your highness, Lady Doren" One of the figures moved foward, removing his clock, he was handsome to be sure, blue hair with crystal clear eyes. "You have now being freed, but you have much to know, and also we have rather pressing matters to deal with"

Doren looked at her follower, gentle pushing her daughter aside she walked over to him, "Do tell me Rirus, for I do long to purg this world of all its misrable light and restore the world to the puriest darkness"

Rirus looked at his queen, "I'm sure you do your highness" he smiled evilly.

Meanwhile....

Kairi was sitting on the pier looking out at the sea, she felt tired, for her sleep had being little these last three weeks she had kept seeing things that didn't make sense.

"Kairi are you alright" Kairi looked into the water to see Sora looking at her, his beautiful blue eyes showing concern. She tried to fake a smile and nod, but Sora wasn't fooled so easily, he lifted himself onto the pier and sat next to her.

"You know you have being spacing out for a few weeks now, Riku said he even noticed it" Kairi kept looking out towards the sea. "You can tell me anything you know?" Kairi nodded taking a deep breath and letting the air out slowly

"I don't know what to tell you, I've being have nightmares lately and I can put them together, it's like I'm missing the main piece off an important jigsaw puzzle, you know?" Kairi looked at Sora he was looking at the sky, she could tell he was thinking off an answer, she remained quiet and looked at the sea, the water was circling around her ankles and she could see small fish moving under the clean water.

"Dreams are hard things to comprehend, you see when my memories were being put back together, I felt like I was just dreaming, and when I woke up things weren't as clear as I they used to be. I started to think they were just dreams, but over time it started to work itself out. What I'm saying Kairi whatever these dreams are they must be important if your this worried, but it's what you do that will make the difference if that makes sense?" Sora smiled at her showing his white teeth, Kairi looked up at the sky and laughed and stood up.

"You know Sora your right, I can't just mope about I have to take it as it comes, well that's what you were trying to say right?" Kairi laughed and flung her dress off and jumped into the water. Sora laughed and jumped in, Sora swam and hugged Kairi, kissing her lightly on the nose. "So what are you dreaming about?"

"I'll tell you when it makes sense to me" Kairi laughed and splashed water and swam from Sora, Sora wiped to water from his face to see Kairi has swam a couple of metres away, his eyes went wide with shock. "Kairi look out!" Kairi turned and looked at Sora the behind her, all she saw was a bright light and then deep pain on her heart like it had just broken, and her world went dark.

The end of chapter one, please review- updates will be regular. Hope you enjoying it so far...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kairi woke, he heart felt like a huge weight had being put upon it she tried to rise but felt herself being gentle pressed down.

"Kairi its me Sora you have to rest" Kairi could hear Sora rise and walk to the door, she heard him calling out to people. The the thuds up the stairs, it sounded like two sets of feet.

"Is she okay Sora" Riku walked past and saw Kairi lying there, it looked as if she wanted to open her eyes. "What happened your majesty?" Riku turned to the King, Sora walked past and sat by Kairi.

"The wizard sent me here, he said a seal has being broken" Riku and Sora both stared at the King, "We don't understand, what like a keywhole?" Sora asked, while Riku stood there thinking.

"If it was only that simple, the wizard said it was a Twilight seal and only on person is able to such a seal and there is only one way to break it" The King stood there shaking his head.

"What has this to do with Kairi" Sora stood up, his voice sounding annoyed. Riku put a hand on his shoulder and made him sit down.

"I suggest you sit down, this is a long story and it has some detail" Riku sat at the end of the bed he put his hand on Kairi's foot, her eyes started to flicker open, the light was bothering her. He leaned over and closed the curtains. Sora was whispering to Kairi everything was alright.

The King sat in the middle of the floor, legs crossed. "I might as well start with what the twilight blader is and who they are"

The is only ever on true twilight blader, there may be people who are able to control both light and dark, but they are merely users, nothing more. The twilight blader on the other hand can locate twilight doors, now these doors arent like the ones you have incounted they are far more dangerous.

For when you open on of these doors you have three options, You may open it in light and the world will flood with light and darkness will disappear from the worlds that are contected to that door, and vice verser if you open it in darkness all light disappears. But the other option that only a true twilight user will do is to keep the worlds the same and destroy the twilight door.

"Okay why is it bad to open the door in light only, wouldnt that help with our problems with the heartless" Sora spoke interupting the King.

King looked at Sora shaking his head, Riku put his hand on Sora shoulder and made him look at him, "Sora everything has darkness in them, and some people have more than others. If that door was opened in the way of light you wouldnt be you, you'd change and not exactly for the better" Sora sat there looking at Riku the information processing, he then nodded understanding what was explained.

"Ahem" The King cleared his voice, "Now as I was saying"

So Twilight doors cannot be opened, it would do nothing but cause pain and distruction, so that is also why there is only ever one Twilight Blader. They understand the balance between light and dark and favour neither side, so when a Twilight blader dies the Twilight Keys of Light and Darkness find the next person they believe are the best to be the new Twilight Blader.

The King looked at Sora, Riku and Kairi who was sitting up in her bed. "Does everything make sense so far?" Everyone nodded, the King contiuned

Now to the Twilight Seal, its simple it is used to seal someone away, surposively forever, but at a high cost. There must be three people, The one to be sealed, The Twilight Blader, and another. The Twilight Bladers decided everything when they do this seal and this is what must be done to make the seal work, One person must be sent to the relm off darkness, another must stay in the world of light but must leave there home and be sent somewhere else and off course there is one sealed. But also only one person is aloud to remeber, and the Wizard said in most cases the Twilight Blader will keep the mermories.

But there is on flaw, if ever someone found the place where the sealed one was being held and managed to unlock the keylock, then the seal will break. The only way the break the seal is with a key blade, one myself and yourselves hold. Riku and Sora looked down at there keyblades.

The King looked at them both, "Now I know I havent used it to unlock any keylocks and by the look on your faces you also are the same, which means that some else has unlocked the Sealed one, and The Wizard and I both Agree that if the Twilight Blader sealed them it cant be good"

Everyone was silent looking everywhere but at each other, Then Kairi looked at the king surprised. "But what has it got to do with me?"

The King looked said "Kairi you were part of the seal, your were the one that must remain in light and also your memories were erased"

Kairi shook her head, both the boys looked surprised and bathled. "Kairi that thing that attacked you was your mermories returning, it will take time but soon you'll remeber everything including who the Twlight Blader is and the one that was Sealed" Kairi took deep breaths, Sora holding her. What was she going to do?

Far away from Destiny Island, Deep in the Darkness atop a high building stood a girl all cloaked in black, she removed her hood her silver hair blowing in the wind. Her clear deep yellow eyes scanning the darkness, there were things moving down there, nothing new, but something was different, she felt uplifted. She heard a sound and turned around and smash of light hitting her in the chest she doubled over hold her heart. "No it cant be" She took deep breaths and looked up, her eyes grew wide with fear, "My seal has being broken, and the chains that conect our hearts Kairi are reconnecting" The Girl rose, wincing at the weight on her heart, she looked down. "I cant let you destroy the world of light, or harm Kairi" She lept off the building into the darkness.

End of Chapter Two, Please read and reveiw. Thank-you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kairi was standing outside the castle on radiant gardan, Sora and the others were searching for clues. After all even if she herself couldnt remeber, this was the world she came from. The air was cool, helping clearing her mind. Even though the king said her memories would return in time, it wasnt helping her now.

She walked to the bridge, closing her eyes. You look upset, Kairi didnt open her eyes she knew Sora's voice better than she knew her own. "Im just irratied thatI cant remeber anything now" Sora came and put a hand on her shoulder, "Give it time, the King said that whatever mermories where taken from you would return" Kairi opened her eyes and looked up, "But when"

Kairi then felt something, her body wanted to do something, she gentle moved from Sora and started to walk back to the castle entrance. "Kairi whats wrong?" Kairi didnt answer she started to run, she ran through the doors, she could hear Sora behind her, she ran threw the hall ways, her feet knowing where to go.

She stopped at a dead end, she heard Sora panting behind her, "I dont understand Kairi a dead end?" Kairi walked to the wall, on the plain wall was a square right in the middle, it was a bright pink her favourite colour. She placed her hand on the square, it glowed and a bright light appeared blinding both Sora and Kairi.

When Kairi opened her eyes she saw where there had been a wall, was a huge whole. "Let me guess you remeber something" Sora stood next to her. "Stay here Kairi I'll go get the others" Sora ran around the corner.

"I can't wait" Kairi walked into the darkness as she did lights appeared, there were three doors one straight ahead and one on either side. She walked to the door on her left, it was pink. She slowly put her hand on the door handle and opened it. Inside it was dusty and smelt like it hadn't being opened in years.

The room had a small bed, bookshelf, a little table in the corner and toyes scattered on the floor. Everything was light pinks and blues, Kairi thought to herself 'My favourite colours' She walked over to the table, and on it were crayons and paper. She lifted on and looked at it. It was two girls one looked like herself but the other, they had silver hair and by the look off the picture had yellow eyes.

Kairi put her fingers over the picture of the girl, and she felt her heart ache. She then noticed a little jewelry box, she lift the top off and a calming tune came .

One she knew she had heard before and in the box was one thing. A necklace of a decrotive heart, she lifted up and looked at it. "This is mine, I know it" Kairi rubbed her finger over the heart and a click was heard and the heart opened.

On one side there was the girl very young standing next to two adults who were holding a baby, Kairi put her finger on the baby. "Me" Kairi the glanced at the other side and it was her and the girl again, Huging eachother. Her eyes then grew bigger as she noticed she noticed what the girl had slung on her side it was two keyblades. One a bright white and yellow, the other a dark purple and black. "Your the twilight blader"

"Smart Kairi, but who am I?" Kairi turned around and saw someone standing in the door, they were in a black clock and they were hiding in the shadows.

"Who are you?" There was a chuckling sound. "I believe I asked you that question" Kairi thought about her options, she could call out to Sora or, Kairi walked over and sat on the bed, she could figure out who this person was. "Your the girl in this photo" Kairi looked at the photo. "Good guess, but that doesnt mean much"

Kairi looked up, a glare on her face. "If your in this photo, it means a lot" There was no sound. Then the girl spoke "Kairi I'm sorry, its just there isnt point in you recovering your mermories, cause I'll have to seal them again anyway"

"Why?" Kairi rose from the bed and stepped towards the girl, the girl in turned stepped back further into the shadows. "Because the only way to stop her, is to seal her, and if you remeber me it will do nothing but cause you pain Kairi, I wont let you suffer" The girl turned around and disapeared. "Wait" Kairi ran out into the hall, the lights turned back on. "Sorry Kairi" She swung her head but saw no-one. "Kairi are you alright" Sora stood there with Riku behind him. "She was here" Kairi stood there tears starting to form.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kairi sat with Riku, Sora and the other around the table; she had explained everything that had happened. Also the other rooms they had checked appeared to be another bedroom and a master study. Everyone had search but hadn't found anything on value towards helping Kairi remember. Leon and Yuffie however were still looking in case.

"You lived with her Kairi so that means you were close" Sora said holing her hand. The King had his hand over his head and was deep in thought, Riku had rosed from the table and was looking at books in the nearest bookcase.

Kairi looked at Sora, he was definitely concerned. Kairi closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She felt herself slipping into something her heart seemed to be glowing in her mind. The images started to appear, but very blurry. She was lying on the ground, a circle of light around her, she could make out to figures but couldn't quite make out whom. Then one turned and looked at her, it was the girl. But much younger, barely ten years old.

She was saying something; Kairi couldn't quite make it out. The image was getting blacker, she heard Sora calling to her, the heard the King telling him to be silent. Kairi was trying to focus but on what, "Kairi everything's going to be alright, when you wake up this will be like a bad nightmare" Kairi could see clearer now, the girl had said that to her. She then saw the face off the other woman, with dark hair and gold eyes, gold eyes like the girl. The girl then faced her, tears down her eyes, "Ill always love you Kairi, My..." There was screams, the woman on the other side was screaming, the girl then raised her blades and great light and darkness covered her and swarmed out towards Kairi she saw herself in the darkness, and she shouted something.

Kairi jumped from the seat everyone looking at her. "Neon, her names Neon" She turned to Sora then Riku, "and she's my sister"

The King looked at Kairi, "Are you sure" Kairi nodded, it made some much sense, the heart necklace, the pictures. And the look in the girls eyes, such sadness."How long was she in the darkness" Kairi looked at Sora "I have to find her". The King rose from his chair, "Well Kairi if you're right, I don't think she'll be far. After all she wants to protect you." Kairi nodded. And with that she ran out of the room, and threw the halls, and outside the castle to stand on the bridge. "Neon" she screamed, the others all standing behind her. "I know you're here I can feel you"

Neon stood behind one of the statues that clung to the castle looking at Kairi, 'Damn this was going to make it harder, when there were younger the seal was easier to do. After all a Childs mind is easier to wipe but know.' "Neon" Kairi called again, Neon turned away and lent on the statue. "What am I going to do?"

"You could answer her for a start" Neon looked up and there stood Riku leaning against the top of the statue, she moved back and was pushed against the wall. She looked at Riku's clear blue eyes, they looked as nearly haunted as their own.

"Riku what you doing" Sora called out to him. "How did you know I was here" Riku gave her a half smile "I was in the darkness for a while, I could feel you" Neon could hear the others calling to Riku. "I can't" Neon held her keyblade of darkness in her hands and started to disappear into the wall. "No you don't" Riku jumped off the statues and into the darkness.

"Riku" Sora climbed up where he had seen Riku disappear, he wasn't there, and he looked down to Kairi. Her face was sad "She's gone"

Riku was lying on a hard surface, like a road. He looked up and all he saw was buildings covered in the darkness. It reminded him of "The World That Never Was" Yet this one had buildings that seemed like they had being broken.

"You Idiot" Riku turned his head and there stood Neon, in her black cloak as before, but this time with an irritated face. "You shouldn't have followed me here"

Riku rose and looked her up and down "Do you normally dress like a nobody?" Neon seemed confused, the shook her head. "I'm sending you back" She turned her back and grabbed her key of darkness "There is no point of doing that unless" Neon turn her face showing anger "Unless what" Riku's face was a stern as hers. "Unless you plan to follow" Neon's eyes blazed, she made a humph sound and started to walk away. "I'm not going back to see Kairi, it will do nothing but hurt us both" Riku looked at the Neon walking away. "Both?" he said. She stopped without turning; he noticed that there appeared to be things moving in the distance. "Well I guess it's more me, after all when I take Kairi memories in order to seal Doren again, I'll have to suffer all over again. So the less contact" She turned to Riku with a sad smile. "The better for me"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riku had being following Neon for a few hours now; they hadn't spoken since their first conversation. The place was swarming with heartless and Riku and sworn he'd seen a few nobody's disappearing into the shadows.

"What is this place? And why aren't we being attacked by the darkness" Neon turned to Riku, she made a mental sigh.

"You've being in darkness and you have no idea where you are, I'm sure if you thought about you could figure it out" Neon keep walking. Riku could see the resemblance in Kairi and Neon both stubborn, though Kairi was a little nicer.

Neon walked into a building, and up some broken stairs, Riku followed. She walked into a room with a made up bed and nothing else.

Riku looked around Neon sat on the bed. "Don't judge me, this place changes all the time its rare I'm in one place to long. But this is where I'm closet to Kairi I can feel here."

Riku stood and leaned on the wall he looked up there is a big hole in the ceiling, he could see the empty sky, but the he looked closer and he saw stars, no possible in the world of darkness unless.

"I see you have figures it out" Neon and a sad smile. "This is the world in between; when you travelled in the darkness you would have passed through here, only briefly of course. So you never noticed, I managed to work my way here from the darkness, but if I ever went any further I knew the seal would break" She looked at Riku, tears seemed to brim her eyes, but tears she wouldn't allow to fall. "So I stayed her Riku, sometimes I could even see Kairi for a few moments, I treasured those times But they killed me inside. I can't do it, I CANT SEE HER."Neon screamed those finally words and she hung her head. Riku stood there, he wanted to do something, say something but what?

Meanwhile....

Kairi and Sora had checked everywhere will the help of the others. "Argh what happened" Sora punch the wall. Kairi came up behind him and held him. "Riku disappeared when I lost the connection with Neon. It's very possible that he may have gone with her." Kairi kept her back into Sora; Sora's breathing was slowing down.

"Kairi" The King spoke from the doorway. "I hate to interrupt and I know you're concerned for Riku, but I'm sure he's fine" The King smiled, both of them smiled at the King. "Yeah your right" Sora said ruing his finger under his nose. "I'm sure he's fine."

Then the ground shook, and they heard yelling coming from the halls, "Whats going on" Sora looked in the direction of the noises, "Come guys" Sora, goofey and Donald disappeared out the hall.

Kairi feel to the ground shaking, she could feel it the darkness the hate. "She's here"

World Between

Riku hadn't spoken, Neon was still cradling her head, she was beautiful, she looked like Kairi in her features yet older, her pure silver hair and beautiful gold eyes he could see them where breath taking.

He walked over to Neon and put his hand on her shoulder, "How much older are you then Kairi" Neon looked at him shocked, but Riku's calm face didn't change. "I'm two years older" He smiled "Right so that makes you seventeen" Neon looked even more confused, "Kairi has being with us for a while now, and if I'm correct you did that seal ages ago" Neon rose and pushed past Riku, she glared at him. "Whats this got to do with our situation" "I'm not sure who this Doren is, but the reason you sealed her was to stop her evil right" Neon walked over and came face to face with Riku, she gritted her teeth "Yes"

He put his hands up and smiled "So why can't you defeat her now?" Neon started at Riku with her mouth open.

The panic appeared on her face, "She's there, Kairi" Neon turned grabbing her keyblade and a portal of darkness appeared. "You better be able to run fast cause I can't summon a darkness portal right near the castle we'll have to run. Now" Neon ran through, closely followed by Riku.

End

Please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sora was standing outside the castle, the scene before shocked him, Leon and Company where on the ground knocked out. And there stood a man, blue hair he turned and looked at Sora and co. His eyes where clear, he then noticed a young woman behind him, she had black hair and gold eyes.

Sora thought to himself, could that be the woman in Kairi's vision she told us about, no she's too young.

"Hello Sora, my name is Rirus and this is my fair lady Lyls it's a pleasure to meet the true keyblader" He smiled "If that what you really are" he looked at Lyls "Test him" the girl nodded, she flung her black coat over the edge of the bridge and started walking to Sora, she wore a short black skirt with gold patterns all over, but what got Sora's attention was the Keyblade it was huge compared to his, and it glowed of darkness. "What ever happens guys stay here?"

Sora walked forward but before he even spoke she was at him, charging swooping, Sora rolled but he range was longer than he thought and she nicked his shoulder. "Sora" Donald called. "I'm fine" Sora held his wound it was deep, but he was about to fall over a scratch. She charged, but even though she was the fastest opponent he had faced, she was surely well skilled.

Sora jumped back and forward but couldn't get close, "Sora" Sora turned and saw a worried Kairi, and he saw the fear in her face, and then quickly darted to the side narrowly missing the hit aimed for his head. The only chance he had was getting behind her, and that when it hit.

He looked at the girl she was standing tall waiting for him to charge, he ran at her, she swung at him horizontally, "Yes" Sora jumped over her weapon, flung over her, turned at hit, once, twice, and final big smack. The girl flew and smashed into a wall.

"Sora look out" Kairi warning was too late. Sora turned and he saw Rirus he smashed him with what looked like a spear and he flew and smashed against the side. Kairi ran to Sora and hovered over him, Sora opened his eyes "Run" Kairi looked and Rirus was running at them, she heard the others yell, she knew they couldn't help, she flung herself over Sora. "I won't lose anyone else I care for" Moments past, and nothing. Kairi turned Rirus stood there motionless and fell to the ground, she looked at the ground and there was a keyblade, She turned The King and the others attention was towards the bridge. She looked and there stood Neon and Riku.

They ran over to them, both panting, Kairi saw her eyes clearly in the light, "Are you guys okay" Kairi merely nodded, Sora winced and gave a half smile. She glared at the others "None of you thought to throw something right" All the other blushed, Neon looked around "Lets get everyone inside for help"

A whole day had passed, everyone but Yuffie had woken, all cuts and bruises nothing serious. In the dungeons the two captives were held, Neon had said without their weapons they couldn't escape, and that was basically all. Kairi had tried numerous amounts to talk to her, but she always walked away without a word.

Everyone was at the table when Neon walked in, Sora rose "We want answers" Neon looked at everyone, she sigh out loud. "Half of you should be resting." Everyone had serious looks on their face, "Fine but we have to go to the dungeons, everyone needs to hear"

Everyone walked, Kairi was helping Sora, and he was hurt still and needed a little help, Riku walked beside them. "Hey Kairi go walk with Neon, I'll stay with Sora" Kairi looked at Riku smiled and ran ahead to walk with Neon. "I kind of feel ditched." "Don't" Riku put his arm over his friend "She hasn't seen her sister in how many years, they need each other" Sora nodded

Everyone was in the dungeon, some sat, but the Lyls ran and flung at the bars, "What the hell do you want, you want to torture, FINE" She was breathing hard, Rirus came behind her and held her, "I won't let that happen" Neon smirked "How you gunna stop it" Rirus glared at her.

"Look I'm not her for the reasons you think, I have one question was your mother Doren always this way?" Lyls looked shocked "Why should I answer you" Neon gave a kind smile, "Cause if she wasn't then I know why she changed" Lyls looked at Rirus who was staring sternly at Neon, judging what should be said, he looked and nodded at Lyls.

"No she wasn't, but myself was far too young and Rirus remembers as much as I?" "Would you like to know?" Lyls looked at Neon, as everyone else was, Lyls nodded.

Neon looked at everyone there expectant faces all looking hopeful. "Fine I'll do this short. Lyls you are related to Kairi and I, where cousins. Your mother's brother married our mother. That why we have the same eyes "Lyls almost fell over if Rirus wasn't holding her, she would have.

"This world you're on is where you were born. But your mother lived far away, our father died when we were young, I barely remember him. But the reason you mum changed is because she isn't truly your mother anymore. Your mother visited us after father died her and mother went for a walk, I remember watching them go. Kairi was only barely three then, not long after my mother came screaming back, there was guards everything." Neon looked at everyone, they seemed worried, Lyls expecting.

"Your mother was killed, protecting ours." Lyls clung to Rirus, "Impossible how you explain my mother now." Neon looked sad "A nobody" Lyls fell now, holding Rirus "Remember Lyls you have to, your memories were tainted. When the heartless appeared your mother became one, and I'm sure she did it because she wanted to be with you. But her hearts gone she can't remember everything properly. She blames the light for what happened but it wasn't the light, it was a terrible tragedy."

Lyls looked at her, tears flowing. Neon opened and spoke "You knew didn't you, after over six years you knew the person standing in front of you couldn't be your mother" Lyls held onto Rirus, he held her tight tear coming from his eyes now. "I remember now my dear Lyls, we had being living for years without your mother remember, the sadness you felt swept into me. But together be stayed strong." Rirus looked at Lyls "That person that returned, the one we freed can't be your true mother. She was kind and hated violence, the mother we knew would never have wanted to you falls into the darkness."

Lyls cried and Kairi walked forward and put her hands through the bars, and touched Lyls. "My dear Cousin, we need to work together"

"I'm not completely understanding" Neon smiled "Ill explain"

When the heartless where created so where the nobodies as an after effect. Dorens heart was so pure that when she lost her physically body her heart remained, but when the darkness came her heart was taken over and she became a powerful nobody. Not just that but our world wasn't completely destroyed by darkness straight away. Also by then Kairi and I lost our mother to illness. But I was already the twilight bladder, mother told me everything. She studied for three years non-stop to learn about what was happening. She was the reason we lasted so long, also she was the one that told me about the twilight seal. So when Doren sent Lyls and everyone she was protecting to the world of darkness she was protecting you, then she attacked us, and everyone knows what happened.

Everyone nodded, except Sora "I don't understand" Everyone laughed, even Lyls giggled. "But what are we going to do, you can't seal her again" Lyls looked at Neon, Kairi already had let them out. Kairi put her hand on her hip "She right, I want to remember everything, and your my only hope" Neon looked at Riku and smiled "I've being thinking about that, I'm not a child anymore and no one else here is, well there might be arguments" She smiled at everyone's giggles, Sora smacked Riku in the shoulder.

"Look I can't promise anything and Kairi I love you, I don't want you to forget me." Tears sprinkled from her eyes "But for you I'd give in the light completely" Kairi cried and held Neon tight.

Everyone left the two sister holding each other, "Riku we can't let that seal be remade, Kairi is glowing now" Riku nodded "I know" Riku looked down and heard tears and laughs. "We better help them stop Doren, for everyone" She looked at Lyls and Rirus holding. Riku and Sora smiled at each other, Sora got an evil grin "Wanna train" Riku smirked "Thought you were hurt" Sora ran past everyone "Who told you that"

End Chapter six

Please read and reply.


End file.
